What Should Be and What Shouldn't Be
by LoveHarryPotter27
Summary: Sam remembers cleary watching Jess die but what happens when he gets a call from his friend Collin saying Jess is still alive will he give up everything just to find out what really happen that night? T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything CW owns Supernatural **

Sam Winchester was awoken by his phone buzzing on the nightstand next to his bed in the cramped hotel room which he shared with his brother Dean. Dean rolled over in his sleep mumbling something abbout his phone ringing. Sam stood up and answered it heading outside of the hotel. "Hello?"

"Sam my man whats up?" Collin said on the other line. He hadnt seen Collin since he left Stanford after what happen to Jess. "I told Jess you werent dead." Sam's stood up straighter. Jess thouyght HE was dead. Where was this coming from?

"Collin what are you talking about?" He asked as he sat down on the bench outside the hotel. Collin wasnt making any sense unless this was a really great dream.

"I mean every day Jess walks up to me and asks if i've heard from you. She thinks you either were A. dead B. gone as in with your brother or C not into her." None of those were true.

"When was the last time she talked to you?" Maybe this would clear things up somehow. Sam highly doubted it he was offically gone crazy.

"Just yesterday in history. Speaking of which Jess is here to help me study for history wait do you want to talk to her?" Collin asked. Sam rubbed his eyes.

"Sure." What else did he have? Whats pone more broke heart? Sam heard shuffling around and Collin handing the phone to someone else.

"Hello?" Sam couldnt believe his ears. It really was her. It was really Jess.

"Jess?" He had to make sure. His heart was pounding in his chest. He heard from outside the hotel door that his brother was now waking up.

"Sam?" She sounded just as suprised. This couldnt be happening. He had seen her die. He had seen her burn ."Oh my gish. I dont believe iit! Are you coming back to Stanford?" He had to think for a second but after knowing that Jess was there waiting for him made it much more quicker.

"Yes." He said. Now all he had to do was break the news tp Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**The CW owns Supernatural**

Chapter 2

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Dean screamed at Sam after he told him he was going to be leaving for Stanford. "YOUR ACTING LIKE YOUR GOING TO FIND HER WORKING OR SOMETHING THAT GEEKS DO." Sam knew he wasnt getting anywhere with his brother but it was still his choice.

"I know she will be. I talked to her Dean." Sam said calmly. He wasnt going to let his brother get in the way of him finding out what happen that night.

"ITS A DEMON SAM." He screamed again. Perfect here was his one chance to host a sneak attack.

"If it is a demon we should go and find out so people wont be in danger." Sam said he knew his brother all to well. "Come on Dean you never turn down a demon hunt."  
"Fine Sammy go get ready were goin huntin." Dean said a smile coming to his face knowing what Sam was going to say next. Sure enough Sam said.

"Dont call me Sammy."  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"This is it?" Dean asked in disblief as they rolled up to the school as all the students came running out. "We blew a load of money for you to go here?"

"Its a great school and this is only the history building." Sam said getting out of the car. "Collin and Jess should be out soon their normally the last one's out." As if on cue Sam saw Collin and Jess walking out of the history laughing. Jess stopped abrutly and pointed to the impala telling Collin something. Collin ran up to Sam.

"We knew you would be here soon." Jess followed Collin more slowly. She was hiding her smile.

"Your here, Are you going to be staying?" Jess asked looking behind Sam. Sam turned to see that his bags on the ground and the Impala gone.

"Yeah I am." Sam said encircling his arms around Jess holding her close. He looked up to see another blond had just exited the building. He couldnt believe his eyes. Jo Harvelle.


End file.
